Breaking and Entering
by sweetMagdalene
Summary: Emma and Hook end up tied up in the basement of Mr. Gold's shop after a foiled attempt at retrieving a lost item.


**Prompt:** holdinghaldavidstarlight – "I want someone to tie emma and hook up, together."

**Word Count: **4,100

**Rating:** T (swearing/mild scenes of sexuality)

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at writing a CS prompt! I didn't have time for a beta tonight so be wary of errors! Big thanks to Amanda (andthenagainbegin) for her help with some ideas :) Sorry it took so long, but it appears I can't write anything quickly. I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think.

The circumstances which led to the pair being tied up in the basement of Mr. Gold's pawn shop were exceedingly embarrassing for Emma, and she shook her head dejectedly at the thought of them.

That night, after excessive amounts of begging on his part, Emma had agreed to help Hook get one of his supposedly "prized possessions" back from one of Gold's display cases. A few days prior Henry had tipped him off that it was there. He and her son had grown close in the passing weeks, sharing stories about Neverland and his life as a Pirate, and Emma often found her going to Henry for information about Hook. She didn't trust herself with him, and therefore often kept him at a safe distance. Emma didn't understand the significance of the trinket – for Hook repeatedly declined to tell her – however it was a small silver ring set in the middle with a delicate opal stone. It was most definitely a woman's piece of jewelry, and nothing Hook would have found of use.

But despite her better judgement, Emma went with Hook to retrieve the item, for he had vowed to go without her if she refused. With Cora gone and Gold holding power over the town, Emma was likely to wind up with a full out brawl on her hands if Hook were to barge in there guns blazing. Emma justified her breaking and entering under the cause of duress, as she believed she had no other options.

After making it into the small shop just past midnight with some tricky lock picking, Emma and Hook located the ring almost immediately. Emma used her skills with a bobby pin to try and pick the lock on its case. When the lock wouldn't budge Hook grew frustrated quickly, pacing the length of the shop anxiously, and checking the windows for possible witnesses to their crime. Spotting movement outside the front windows of the store Hook's impatience got the better of him. Crossing the isle back to Emma, Hook hastily grabbed the heaviest object he could find, wound it up over his shoulder and said, "No time, lass," as he smashed it down into the glass. Emma cried out in protest. He was not expecting what happened next.

A bright red light flashed from a small bulb at the top of the store's door frame, blinding Emma and Hook as they heard a violent alarm sound around them.

"You idiot!" Emma screamed, raising her voice over the piercing sounds. Hook didn't say anything as he shielded his eyes from the red flashes, a fear of the technology evident on his concerned face. Emma searched for the ring frantically amongst the broken glass on the cold linoleum floor, the crimson lights reflecting off of the walls and mirrors throughout the room, making her dizzy. She continued to grope around the base of the broken cabinet, slicing her hand on the edge of something sharp causing her to pull back hastily and bang her forehead off the side of the case. Letting out a loud curse and clutching the side of her head, Emma managed to grasp something small and circular by the tips of her fingers dragging it from the floor and into her palm.

As she clamoured to her feet she quickly realized there was no time to escape for Belle and Gold appeared standing in the doorway, blocking their way out. In the last few weeks it had appeared to Emma that Belle, now going by the name Lacie, had reunited with Gold despite the loss of her memories. She was different now – ruthless, even – as she helped Gold carry out his plans for Storybrooke as his trusty new sidekick. The whole town had been worried about the new duo, but with the threat of Gold's magic stronger than ever, there was little to be done to stop them just yet.

"I would expect this from the filthy pirate, but _you_ Miss Swan? I'm disappointed," Gold said as he moved to switch the alarm off from the control panel on the wall. "And seen as how I'd usually call the Sheriff in such an instance, it looks like we're going to have to take this matter into our own hands. Lacie," he commanded with the flick of his wrist.

From behind her, Belle produced a small hand gun which she aimed at Emma and Hook, causing them to back up against the wall with their hands raised in surrender.

Gold limped over to Emma. His body still rested heavily on his cane, but his look was fierce nonetheless. Reaching into her coat pocket he removed her cell phone and backed up again.

"I think the basement will do," he suggested to Lacie and she motioned with the gun for them to turn, guiding them in the direction of Gold's office and towards the dark wooden door in its corner.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Emma noticed a single barred window at the top of the ceiling casting faint moonlight into the dark room, but not much else. Belle bound their hands and feet and tied them back to back, linking them around the middle. Usually Emma wouldn't surrender so easily, however they were both silenced by the gun trained on them, Gold aiming it as he stood angrily in the corner as Belle worked.

As she turned to leave, Belle stopped mid step and sauntered behind Emma to where Hook sat. She had left his hooked arm out of the binds, leaving him to think she had made a fatal mistake, however she knew exactly what she was doing. Belle knelt down, coming face-to-face with the pirate, her expression seductive. As she leaned in close to him - her lips inches from his - her hand went to his hook and he grimaced as she unclicked it from his appendage. His look soured even more as she let out an evil giggle, kissing him on the cheek quickly as he flinched away from her. She passed the hook off to Gold as they moved to ascend the stairs together, the click of her heels echoing throughout the empty room.

As the door shut behind them Emma heard a heavy click, signaling their imprisonment. The two of them remained silent for a long time, the only sound being the steady drips of leaking pipes coming from the corner of the room.

"Well, well, well, my dear," Hook teased slowly, his light jeers bouncing off the corners of the damp, dark room as he broke the silence. "Look how the tables have turned." Emma could hear the annoying grin in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Hook," Emma called back to question him, craning her head around to try and look him in the eyes. She wanted to give him an antagonizing glare but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "Could you remind me how many times _you've_ been incapacitated since I've met you? I think I've lost count," she spat out the last part, trying to put Hook in his place.

Hook didn't reply to her jab, but instead began yanking tirelessly on the ropes around his ankles with his loose arm, cursing his hook-less wrist for its uselessness. His movements jostled Emma who he repeatedly forgot was attached to his torso, and this annoyed her even more.

"Ugh! Will you stop it?!" Emma cried, "You're just wasting your energy. We should rest until I can come up with an actual _plan_."

Hook glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Fine princess, what's your spectacular plan that's going to get us out of this bloody mess?"

"For the last time, don't call me that," Emma groaned. Above all else, Emma wanted her hands free simply to rub her temples to cure the feeling of the oncoming headache. She felt lightheaded from the bump she acquired during their capture. She didn't have anything else to say to him.

"That's exactly what I thought, _princess_," Hook spat again, continuing to struggle.

"You know, this is all your fault anyways!" Emma whipped around as far as she could manage, her shoulders straining. "If you hadn't smashed through the display case, we could have been on our way home by now!" Her tone dripped with distain.

Their faces were side by side now, eyes barely meeting as Hook turned to counter her accusations.

"Oh right, because your _unparalleled_ lock-picking skills were doing us fucking wonders!?" Hook continued to provoke Emma. "I'm sure we would have had it open sometime around dawn!"

Emma elbowed him hard in the back to show retaliation, acting like a stubborn teenager, but feeling satisfied. He returned the blow by shoving her shoulder with his own. Emma pushed him back once more, unwilling to admit defeat, and continued to vent her peaking frustration.

"I didn't even want to do this!" she cried out, her voice echoing in the empty room, "_You_ made me!" Emma finished, feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Her head fell, chin touching her chest, as she shook herself. She wasn't even that angry at him. She was angry at herself.

"I knew shouldn't have trusted you," she let slip out under her breath, hoping Hook didn't hear. He did though, for he stopped his movements abruptly.

"I'm sorry," Hook breathed after a moment of silence, his shoulders slumped.

Emma continued as her aggression returned, not registering Hook's admission. "I have a family, you know! Not everyone can be a pirate like you, risking their lives whenever they want! I have people who are counting on me, Hook."

"You're right!" He repeated, trying to stop the onslaught of her words. "I'm sorry. I should have never asked you to help me. It was bloody stupid."

Emma could now sense his dejected posture and she stopped her assault, taken back by his apologies.

"You're right, it _was_ stupid," Emma agreed indignantly, leaving the room in silence once again, not knowing how to continue.

After several minutes Emma began to tug on the binds that held her hands behind her back, trying to work her slender fingers out of the tight knots.

"What is so important about this ring anyways?" asked Emma as she continued to work on the ropes.

Hook sighed deeply before speaking, like he had to choose his words carefully. "I went to a great deal of effort to get it once, and now that I know where it is, I'd like it back."

"You mean you _stole_ it?" Emma accused. Hook could sense the inevitable eye roll that went along with her reply.

"Sure," Hook said, "if that's the way you want to look at it. But I assure you, its previous owner had little use for it."

"And you did?" Emma kept up her line of questioning as she got her fingers farther and farther out of the now loosening knot.

"Yes," Hook admitted solemnly. "It was a gift. A gift for my love."

"Milah?" Emma's whole hand was nearly out of the ropes now, the brown cords stained red with the blood from her cut.

Hook didn't answer her directly, but Emma knew it was Milah that he spoke of. "I couldn't handle knowing that that _bastard_ had it in his sick little collection this whole time!" Hook continued, his frustration only growing, "It was my promise to her! And that coward took them both from me."

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Emma soothed cheerfully, her hands coming free of the first set of ropes. "Look," she said, untying his hand from her wrist, "we're halfway there."

They turned to face each other, throwing off the ropes that bound them together around the middle, and Hook grinned, regaining his lightness. Emma quickly untied her ankles and came around to help Hook with his.

"Bloody girl took my hook," he mumbled as he struggled to untie himself with one hand. Emma laughed, glad to see him back to his usual self. The emotional side of Hook scared her, for she saw herself in his own anguish, and couldn't help but feel their undeniable connection. She reached down with a hand to help him up, but didn't let go as he came to stand before her with his seriousness returned.

"I'm sorry," Emma confessed when his intense gaze didn't leave her face, "for calling it stupid. I was wrong."

"And _I'm sorry_ that you got hurt," Hook replied, turning over the hand he was still holding to look at the fresh cut that covered the length of her palm.

"That's nothing compared to the pain I feel in my head," Emma admitted, cradling her forehead. Hook let go of her and brought his fingers up the cradle her own, brushing his thumb over the smooth skin of her hand, easing the pain a bit.

Emma just stared at him speechless as he moved her hand to rub the temple himself, his fingers massaging her scalp.

"You've got yourself a good bump there," Hook said, leaning in closer to examine her head. The only thing Emma could see was his taught neck, and a hint of collarbone poking out from under his shirt. His scent was intoxicating, dizzying her almost as much as the headache.

She looked up and caught his eyes on her, their noses now only inches apart. Emma's eyes fluttered as she asked, her voice thick with anticipation, "Why did you want the ring back? What are you going to do with it?"

Again, Hook chose his words carefully. "Perhaps I wanted it for someone new," he suggested as he finished rubbing her forehead and tucked a few strands of her golden hair behind her left ear.

Emma closed her eyes fully now as their lips grazed one another. "But she wouldn't want someone else to have it," Emma whispered, shaking her head slightly, causing their noses to brush against each other.

"No," Hook said breaking Emma's reverie, her eyes opening to meet his own, blue on blue. "She would have _bloody loved_ you," he finished, silencing her gasp with his urgent mouth.

Their arms wrapped around each other, Emma forgetting her injuries and Hook forgetting their imprisonment as they basked in the feel of themselves together. Their kiss got deeper and their hands wandered further as the two of them became consumed in releasing the tension that had been building since they met.

They broke apart finally, gasping for air. Emma laughed, looking around them and remembering where they were and Hook joined her, their bodies still locked in a tight embrace.

Emma put her head down on Hook's shoulder, dizziness overwhelming her again, and just when she brought her head up to continue kissing him the door at the top of the stairs burst open. They both turned to look and Emma could vaguely make out Gold's figure as it made its way slowly down the steps. Each move he made was preceded by a growing purple fog, blurring her view and quickly filling the room. She turned back to look at Hook but he was already moving to stand in front of her, blocking her from its path.

"What are you doing?" she called out, but her voice sounded far away, the purple mist clouding her senses.

Emma panicked when she saw the thick haze winding its way up Hook's body and around him like vines, Gold's magic locking itself around his muscles and squeezing tightly. Emma grasped for him, but Gold had reached the bottom of the stairs and with a wave of his arm sent Hook flying against the damp concrete wall behind them, her arms meeting only air.

"Hook!" Emma screamed, moving to run after him. Gold saw her movements and placed her in her own set of magical constraints against the opposite wall, the hard slab of cement knocking the wind out of her as she slammed against it. Emma's eyes began to fall shut as the bindings tightened around her, her last images of Hook writhing in pain, shouting her name.

"Emma. Emma." Hook called, shaking her shoulder gently.

Her eyes opened again, and she blinked several times adjusting to the light. Hook was sitting beside her on a bed as she lay out on her back comfortably.

"Where are we?" Emma asked groggily as her hand came up to feel the cool cloth he had lain upon her forehead. She still felt dizzy but the pain had almost all subsided.

"My ship," Hook explained, "After you hit your head I figured we better flee the scene as soon as possible. I didn't think showing up on your parent's doorstep in the middle of the night with their unconscious daughter was in my _best_ interests so brought you here."

Emma sat up and looked around. They were indeed in what seemed to be Hook's cabin. It was a sparse room, with only a bed, desk, and some large nameless crates in the far corner. He had lit several lanterns though, bringing a warm light to the somewhat dusty room.

"Sorry about the sea water," Hook said, breaking the silence and gesturing to the damp cloth that he removed from her forehead, dipping it into a small bucket of water and ringing it out before placing it back onto the large swelling on her scalp. Emma still looked confused so Hook continued. "I know it's probably not what you're used to love, but it was the quickest way to help this bloody bump of yours."

"You brought me here?" Emma tried to clarify as she began to realize that what she thought had happened in the basement of Gold's shop had only been an injury induced dream.

"Of course, darling," Hook said like it was the most obvious thing. "I wasn't going to leave you for the Crocodile."

Emma began to regain her bearings as she sat up straighter and listened to Hook babble. "I'll admit," he said a little hesitantly, "perhaps I shouldn't have been so rash and broken the glass back there, but I wasn't expecting all the _lights_ and the _noise_. I don't know what to expect any more from what Henry calls _technology_, it's very frightening."

She giggled a bit at his complaining, and noticed the slight bulge in her jean pocket as she shifted, remembering the ring she must have put there before she passed out. Emma was conflicted, for she no longer knew if what they had discussed in her dream was real, or just a figment of her imagination. Her feelings for Hook were clear to her now, having desperately wanted the kiss they shared to be real, but she now had room to doubt what he felt. Was the ring really Milah's? Did he want it back because he was still in love with her? Emma began to tread carefully.

"What about the ring?" she asked. "Did you get it back?"

"Oh," said Hook, surprised like he had forgotten all about it. "No, I didn't have time to look for it. Didn't want to risk the coward showing up before we got out of there," he shrugged but Emma noticed the disappointment in his tone.

Emma pressed further, slightly embarrassed, "Did I happen to say anything, you know, while I was out of it?"

Hook grinned, "Well my dear, you did have some particularly choice words for me on the way over here," he said, "almost tossed your arse into the ocean for being so unappreciative of my heroic rescue."

Emma swatted his shoulder but laughed anyways, "Anything else?"

Hook's grin turned into a seductive smirk, "Oh nothing I can recall." Emma internally relaxed until he finished with, "except for my name and a few very _interesting_ sounds."

She had to fight the blush she felt rising on her cheeks, hoping that the cool water from the cloth would help dull her embarrassment.

"It's all right, lass. I fear I would have been much more vocal," Hook grinned at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "and a lot harder to carry."

Emma smiled while averting her gaze to the bed, a surge of guilt washing over her as she felt the ring weighing heavily in her pocket.

"Looks like you got a nice cut there too, love," Hook said, gesturing to her hand and then moving forward to take it into his own. "That's going to take a while to heal properly," he noted as he examined her palm.

Emma was hit by a wave of déjà vu, thinking back to her dream. Her wounded head, the cut – Hook was being just as caring and helpful as she had imagined him to be. And this was real, she was conscious and she could feel his hands on her. Without thinking Emma tugged quickly on her own arm, bringing Hook closer to her face as he had to lean further across the bed. In less than a second Emma had captured his lips with her own before her brain had time to stop her. Hook remained stunned for a short moment, but recovered quickly, his lips beginning to move with Emma's as he scooted closer to her on the bed.

Emma was pleased with his reaction, for he matched her enthusiasm immediately, dispelling all her earlier doubts. The both fought for dominance as the kiss deepened, their tongues and hands exploring each other fervently. What Emma admired most however, was the tenderness in which he treated her injuries, every time they broke to catch their breath Hook would lean over and place feather light kisses on her swollen forehead, while rubbing delicate circles into her sore palm, and tucking her hair behind her ear to better see her face.

Emma knew she was doomed, for both real Hook and dream Hook had worked their way into her head that night, and she silently cursed Henry who had unknowingly set these events in motion, causing her guard to fall.

At this realization Emma stilled, breaking away from Hook's embrace and moving to get off the bed.

"Whoa love, where are you going?" Hook complained, leaning back on the bed in an attempt to invite her to return to his arms.

"Home," she said, still smiling as she tried to comb through her damp bangs with her fingers, "before things get out of control here," Emma finished, gesturing to the bed.

Hook pouted, "I'll have you know I was completely _in_ _control_." He arched his eyebrow suggestively.

Emma rolled her eyes, straightening her leather jacket. "That may be, but I should be going. Heard there's been a break in over at the pawn shop. I better go check it out, me being the sheriff and all," Emma grinned.

She began to back pedal towards the door, still smiling.

"Let me know if you find any suspects," he chuckled loudly, watching her as she left.

"Will do," she called back, turning the corner and heading out onto the decks.

"Oh, and Captain," she peaked her head back into the small doorway.

"Yes, love?"

"I stole a souvenir for you," Emma announced as she tossed something small across the room to him.

He caught it with ease in his right hand and as he opened his palm he recognized Milah's ring, the pink and blue colours of the opal stone dancing in the candle light. He looked up in awe, searching for Emma but she had disappeared from the door frame, leaving him with his gift. The gift he had once risked his life to retrieve for his own love, Emma had risked hers to return to him.

Aside from the large bump on her head, Emma was content as she walked home though the cold streets of Storybrooke. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to contain the warmth that was spreading from her chest, as she fought to relax her smiling face. Emma concluded that although their little breaking and entering excursion had turned out less than perfect, Hook had successfully managed to both break her resolve and enter her heart.


End file.
